Chulu Baby
by Sailorpipn
Summary: Dr. McCoy has some startling news for Pavel and Hikaru - contains mpreg


Chulu Bingo – trek tropes: wild card (mpreg)

PG

Warnings: um I don't think there are any unless mpreg freaks you out then yes, mpreg!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it characters. This is a work of fiction, and I make no profit from it.

I don't have a Beta so all errors are mine

Summary: Dr. McCoy has some startling news…

* * *

"Wow, I'm shocked, completely shocked. I mean no offense to you Pavel, but if I thought one of you was going to get knocked up, well it'd be you."

"Hey pea brain, how is that not offensive?" Dr. McCoy cut in. "And why are you thinking about who's pitching and catching anyway?" Hikaru rolled his eyes as the doctor tried to pull their captain out of sickbay. But Jim wouldn't budge. Why would he leave when things were getting exciting?

"Oh come off it Bones; you're more than enough for me if that's what you're worried about." Everyone but Jim blushed at the declaration and Hikaru swore he could hear the doctor muttering under his breath that he could make the captain's death look like an accident so long as there weren't any witnesses. Jim continued, "But Pavel, he is so young! We call him jailbait for a reason." He grinned and wagged his eyebrows at the Russian. "So it made sense to think that Hikaru had seduced him, taken advantage of him, taken his virginity…" Jim looked like he was going to continue coming up with ways for Hikaru to have deflowered the younger man, but Dr. McCoy slapped him on the back of the head to get him to shut up. "Popped his cherry," Jim blurted before ducking the doctor's arm.

"Please, I was not some lost little boy when I started here. And I was far from a virgin," Pavel tried to defend himself. He had no problem with his sex life but announcing it in sickbay wasn't how he imagined it coming out. During a drinking game, where no one would believe him anyway, maybe, but not right after he and his partner of six months found out they were expecting.

"Can we please not discuss this. It doesn't matter who does what in the privacy of their quarters; what matters is… I'm pregnant." Hikaru whispered the last part. They had been in sickbay for the better part of an hour and he was just now saying the words, making them real. Aware of the three pairs of eyes on him, Hikaru shifted on the biobed and wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen. He was going to have a baby.

Suddenly Pavel was at his side, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear while McCoy was waving a tricorder in front of him. Both men looked pale and Jim's face had lost its teasing nature. Vaguely, Hikaru realized he was hyperventilating.

Starfleet was going to ground him. They'd never let a pregnant officer pilot a starship. His career would end before he could make it though a five year mission. And his parents would be so upset that he got knocked up out of wedlock. They could handle their son being gay and pregnant but not without a ring on his finger. They wouldn't be able to get past that. And Pavel… How could he ruin Pavel's career? How could he possibly ask him to stay? Sure they had been close since the Narada, when Pavel had saved him from crashing into the red rock of Vulcan, but their relationship had just recently progressed past friends and they had never talked about the future. What was he going to do?

Somewhere far away Hikaru head the doctor say, "I'm going to have to sedate him. Don't worry Chekov, it won't harm him or the fetus."

And then there was nothing.

* * *

He didn't want to open his eyes. If he opened his eyes then he couldn't just pretend the whole afternoon was a dream. Reality would come crashing down around him and he would be alone in sickbay.

Except he wasn't alone. And the pillow Hikaru felt under his head felt familiar.

Someone was talking to him.

Pavel was talking to him.

"You don't have to worry, Hikaru. The captain won't let anything happen to you. You're the best pilot and he's not going to lose you not matter what the Admirals say. He hasn't sent the paperwork informing them yet. And knowing the captain he probably won't send it before our little one is ready to come out into the world." Even with his eyes closed, Hikaru could tell Pavel was smiling. "And Dr. McCoy, he is the best doctor so he will take good care of you both."

Pavel continued to talk and Hikaru wondered how long he'd been asleep. He was happy that the younger man had stayed with him. Listening to the other man's voice was like a lullaby and Hikaru felt sleep pulling at him again.

"For a girl, I like the name Irina. It means peace in Russian. I also like Emi which I'm sure you know means, beautiful blessing. So I supposed it depends which one of us he or she looks like."

"You thought of names?" Hikaru asked, suddenly awake and wondering if he missed the boy names Pavel approved of. Opening his eyes, Hikaru realized he was in his quarters. How Pavel had convinced McCoy to let him wake up in his own room, he didn't know, but it was nice to wake up in his bed, with his lover next to him.

"I thought of names when we were limping back to Starfleet after Nero's demise."

"What? Are you serious? But, but…" Hikaru stuttered. "But that was two and a half years ago."

"You weren't ready so I waited."

"I wasn't ready so you waited…" Hikaru murmured to himself, baffled by the entire conversation. "But we haven't even hinted at the future."

"No, you haven't hinted at the future. My blind Hikaru. When is the last time I slept in my quarters or even had a need to go to them? I've moved most of my things here already; you just didn't notice." Pavel gently placed his fingers on the side of Hikaru's face and forced him to meet his gaze. "You are my future Hikaru. You and our little one." He kissed the older man tenderly. "Are you ok?"

Slowly, Hikaru nodded. "Yeah… I guess so."

"And don't worry. The captain is willing to marry us at our convenience. That way your parents don't think I ruined their only son."

Hikaru only laughed. Things would be ok.


End file.
